Timeline
by B'Elanna L. Torres
Summary: Q transports Data to another timeline that takes place hundreds of years before the Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Timeline**

 _Note: I wrote this a long time ago and I realize the list of reasons why this story wouldn't work is probably longer than the story itself. However, it's still fun to read, as it shows what was in my head when I was twelve. Also, it is in the form of a script, which makes it impossible to add every little movement of Data's head in. I guess my point is that as you read it, feel free to add details of your own._

Scene opens on busy city sidewalk just after sundown on a winters night. A young woman (Alex) struggling with several grocery bags passes a confused looking Data standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking around.

Alex: Lieutenant commander Data!

Data: (turns around) how do you know my name?

Alex: (sets down bags) every Trekkie does. You just came from some sort of convention, right? Your costume is spectacular.

Data: Trekkie? This term in unfamiliar to me.

Alex: Your not a fan, are you?

Data: Fan of what? Where are we?

Alex: (picks up grocery bags and pulls Data into an alley) Commander, it's 20**. And you're not real in this world.

*The Next Generation theme plays*

Scene opens with human form of Q sitting in an office in front of a black computer screen.

Q: (amused) Alternate timelines are so much fun. You can show them a few hundred years of another timeline and they think it's fake. Which to them I suppose it is. (Pause) I do hope that Data is enjoying his little trip. I would have brought captain Picard, but Data will be a better source of entertainment. The android who wants to be human. What heartwarming story.

(Back in the ally with Data and Alex)

Data: 2015? Are you suggesting that I have time traveled?

Alex: something like that. Come with me, we got to get out of here. (Alex and Data grab grocery bags and run. They run a block down the sidewalk and then turn into an apartment building. They barely make it through the closing elevator doors. There is already an old lady (Mrs. Larson) in the elevator.)

Alex: (panting) Hello Mrs. Larson.

Mrs. Larson: what's the rush Alexa? And who's the boy?

Alex: (presses elevator button for the fourth floor) No hurry. Just didn't feel like waiting for the next elevator, that's all. Oh, and this is my um...

Mrs. Larson: Boyfriend?

Alex: Yeah, this is my boyfriend Da… umm... Derek.

Mrs. Larson: nice to meet you Derek.

Data: Nice to meet you too.

Mrs. Larson: (Elevator dings and Mrs. Larson gets off) Alexa, tell your boyfriend it's okay to wear two pieces of clothing.

Alex: Alright Mrs. Larson. (Elevator doors close) Whew.

Data: What is this machine that we are in?

Alex: it's an elevator commander. It works similarly to a turbo lift, but it's much less sophisticated. (Elevator doors open and Alex runs out, Data follows. When she reaches apartment 412, Alex pulls out a key and quickly unlocks door. Data and her slip into the room. Alex locks door and hangs up coat, hat, and scarf on hooks.)

Data: How—

Alex: (cutting Data off) I'll explain everything. Promise. I just... It's a lot to take in... For both of us. (Takes groceries from Data and begins to put them away.) I believe that there are multiple timelines, different possibilities of what could or has happened. There is no real one, because they all exist together at the same time.

Data: So you are saying I have traveled to your timeline from mine?

Alex: Yes commander.

Data: You can call me Data.

Alex: Right. Anyways, someone brought you here, or perhaps you went through some sort of wormhole thing in space.

Data: Interesting, but it does not explain how you know about me.

Alex: I don't know if I should tell you. When you get back to your timeline– if you get back to your timeline, it could affect you if told someone. Or it could affect the decisions you make, even if you don't realize it. I'm sure you'll understand. It's similar to the prime directive.

Data: I could delete all records of this incident as soon as it is over.

Alex: Of course, you're an android. Alright then. Your from Star Trek.

Data: Star Trek?

Alex: It's a television show. There are several different ones from different times on Enterprise and even other ships in your timeline. (Pause) Oh, that's a television. (Points to T.V.)

Data: You can see everything I do?

Alex: Not exactly. We'll watch an episode later and you'll see what I mean. I wonder… how far are you through your adventures?

Data: To answer that I would need a reference point.

Alex: Have you met Q at Farpoint yet?

Data: No.

Alex: Then when we watch Star Trek later everything you see will be your future. Anymore questions?

Data: Many.

Alex: I feel like I'm teaching a bunch of 5-year-olds. No offense to you, but it's not every day that your favorite television character who isn't supposed to exist, at least in your timeline, appears in front of you. It's not every day that you go to an alternate timeline too. You must be... Well, be glad you don't have emotions. I know you want them, but right now I'm buried in an emotional landslide. I don't know whether to be happy, or angry, or exited, or worried... (Pause) Sorry I'm jabbering a lot. (Blushes and Pulls out leftover pizza from the fridge and puts it in the microwave.)

Data: What is that?

Alex: (points to microwave) The microwave?

Data: yes. What is its purpose?

Alex: It's used to heat up food.

Data: By sending out micro waves that excite water molecules. Clever.

Alex: (takes pizza out of microwave and puts it on a plate) Want to watch some Star Trek now? Find out what's in your future?

Data: I would find it most interesting.

Alex: (Turns on tv and puts on the first episode of Star Trek: the next generation.)

*screen blacks out and then comes back*

Alex: (Yawns) Alright. Four episodes is enough for me. You can keep watching if you like.

Data: I think I'll look through your database.

Alex: You mean the internet?

Data: Yes.

Alex: Go ahead. I'm going to go to bed.

*screen blacks out until the next morning*


	2. Chapter 2

_I've come a long way with my writing since I wrote this._

Alex: (emerges from room dressed for work.) Morning Data.

Data: Good morning. I have been looking through the internet.

Alex: (taking bread out of the fridge)

Anything interesting?

Data: Romance seems to be a major part of your society.

Alex: (putting bread in toaster) I wouldn't say major, but it definitely plays a role. It can get you almost anywhere. (Gets jam out of fridge)

Data: Romance is the most confusing part of the human equation. Perhaps I will be able to understand it more now that I am your boyfriend.

Alex: (laughs) You're not my boyfriend. I don't know you that well.

Data: You seem to know me almost as well as I know myself.

Alex: Well, you don't know me. We'll come up with a better cover for you.

Data: Still, I'd like to—

Alex: You said...

Data: (exited) I said I'd!

Alex: (takes toast out of toaster and puts jam on it) And you sound exited, which is an emotion.

Data: I'm becoming human? Why?

Alex: I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you can't exist here as an android.

Data: Interesting.

Alex: (begins to eat toast) I've got to go to work soon. Stay in the apartment. Surf the web some more if you like. Watch more Star Trek. I'll be home in a few hours. I'm not working a full day today, but I might pick you up some clothes on the way home from work. (Picks up purse and turns to leave)

Data: Alexa?

Alex: (turns back around.) Alex please. What?

Data: I believe I would be a size large.

Alex: Good to know. See you later!

*Screen blacks out until Alex comes back from work*


	3. Chapter 3

Alex: (walking back into apartment) I'm back! (Sets down a bag of clothes on the table) I got you some clothes. Go into the bathroom and change.

Data: Alright. May I tell you something?

Alex: Sure.

Data: I haven't been feeling normal lately.

Alex: What's wrong?

Data: I have a strange feeling. My stomach hurts and…

Alex: Say no more. (goes to fridge and pulls out a jar of peanut butter, which she opens and waves under Data's nose) Is your mouth watering?

Data: (confused) Yes.

Alex: I told you that you were becoming human. You're hungry. (Begins to make peanut butter sandwiches) I'll make us some food. I haven't eaten yet either, and it's nearly two o'clock. (Pause) Any other umm... Changes?

Data: Not that I'm aware of.

Alex: Did you watch any Star Trek when I was at work?

Data: I'm on season three now.

Alex: That's impossible.

Data: I figured out how to speed it up so I could watch more.

Alex: Clever. And since you're an android... or partially, you can understand it.

Data: Being human is interesting.

Alex: Tell me about it. Sometimes I don't even get it, and I've been human for 18 years.

Data: Your only 18? Isn't that a little young to live like this?

Alex: Not really. I'm an adult now. My parents divorced when I was five. My mom remarried and moved to Virginia, but my dad never did. I lived with him until I turned 18 a few months ago. He was never home a lot and he wasn't particularly fond of me. He wasn't abusive or anything, but he wasn't the nicest man either. He was never the same after my mother left. Anyways, here I am. My parents each send me a bit of money every month and I have my job. I'm finishing up high school and then off I go to college. It's winter break now though.

Data: (sad) I'm sorry.

Alex: There's nothing to be sorry about. (Sets down two peanut butter sandwiches, chips, and water on the table.) You might want to drink some water too, if you're hungry you're probably thirsty too.

Data: (takes bite of peanut butter sandwich) Interesting.

Alex: Do you like it?

Data: Yes. It's not what I expected though.

Alex: What did you expect?

Data: I don't know.

Alex: Well, it's certainly not that great of a meal, but watching you eat for the first time makes it the best meal I've ever had.

Data: I believe the appropriate thing to say is 'that's sweet.'

Alex: I… Maybe your romance idea wasn't such a bad one after all. I just… I didn't want to get too attached and then to have you leave... That's all. I didn't want to hurt you either.

Data: It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you.

Alex: That's from The Fault in our Stars, isn't it?

Data: It is.

Alex: Okay.

Data: Okay.

Alex: One of my friends, her name is Katherine, is having a Christmas party. It's just a bunch of teenagers that are on bad terms with their families, but it turns out pretty fun. Since my mom is in Virginia and dad and I don't do anything more than tolerate each other, so I've been going to Katherine's for the past few years. Her parents go to Montana for Christmas and a few years ago she finally refused to go and she's been throwing this party ever since.

Data: That sounds like a good experience.

Alex: It's a lot of fun.

Data: When is it?

Alex: It's sort of a three day thing. On Christmas Eve everyone comes from noon to late at night and on Christmas Day we all exchange gifts after breakfast between 10 and 11. The day after Christmas a few people help clean up before her parents come home. You'll enjoy yourself.

Data: It sounds interesting. (Reaches for chip and inspects it.)

Alex: They don't taste like much. Just a little salty.

Data: (eats chip and chews slowly) Hmm

Alex: Good or not?

Data: Not bad, but not my favorite.

Alex: In other words, PB+J is better?

Data: Yes.

Alex: I still need to get Christmas presents for a few friends. I'll go after work tomorrow. Would you like to come?

Data: Yes.

Alex: Okay. We can buy you some more clothes too. (Pause) Speaking of clothes, you should try on the new clothes I got you after dinner.

Data: Alright. (Stands up, picks up clothes and walks into bathroom)

Alex: (picks up dishes and puts them in sink)

Data: (Comes out of bathroom dressed in a blue plaid button-down and jeans)

Alex: You look amazing. You could probably be a model if wanted to.

Data: Really?

Alex: I was kidding, but only about the model part. You really do look amazing.

Data: Thank you.

Alex: Should we watch some more Star Trek?

Data: sure.

Alex: (getting Star Trek set up) Season three episode 13 already? You've been busy.

Data: I did watch a considerable amount.

Alex: Alright. Here we go. "Déjà Q"

*screen blacks out until the end of episode when Q makes two women appear for Commander William Riker*

Data: (Sighs)

Alex: (leans over and kisses Data softly on the lips)

Riker: (on the tv heard faintly in the background) I don't need your fantasy women!

Data: Remarkable.

*screen blacks out until the next day*


	4. Chapter 4

Alex: (drives up to apartment building, walks to apartment, and unlocks door where Data is doing dishes.) You don't have to do the dishes.

Data: But I already did.

Alex: Alright. Anyways, if you're coming let's go.

Data: First let me use the restroom.

Alex: (Smiling) Of course.

*screen blacks out*

Data: (walks out of bathroom) Ready.

Alex: Let's go.

*screen blacks out*

Alex: (walking into Macy's) Okay. I'm going to get Lola a scarf and Katherine... Well, I don't know. I guess we'll figure it out. (Walks up to perfume counter and smells some) maybe she'd like some of that... Oh, I don't know.

Data: (smells perfume) huh

Alex: Come on, scarves are this way. (Walks over to scarves and looks through them) What do you think about this magenta one for Lola?

Data: I don't know. She's your friend.

Alex: You have a point. I think this will do. Maybe I'll just get that blue one for Katherine. It'd look pretty on her. (Picks up blue scarf) Alright. I'll get these. (Turns to Data) Go look at stuff. I'm going to buy this.

Data: (walks to men's department)

Alex: (muttering to herself) What to get Data? I know.

*screen blacks out until the party*


	5. Chapter 5

Alex and Data are walking up the path to Katherine's house, a big two story house painted light beige. Alex wears a short scarlet knee length dress and black flats. Data wears a dark blue button-down and khakis.

Alex: (Knocks on door)

Katherine: (opens door.) Hi! Lexie! (Hugs Alex) Glad you're here. (Turns to Data) And you must be Derek. (Shakes Data's hand) I've heard so much about you.

Data: Nice to meet you Katherine.

Katherine: Come on in. (Opens door and they all walk in) Lola and a few others are already here. Did you bring snacks?

Alex: Yeah, I left them in the car. (Turns to Data) Could you get them please?

Data: Of course. (Walks out door)

Katherine: He seems nice.

Alex: He is.

Katherine: Do you really like him? I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Why didn't you tell me?

Alex: Sorry. I just… it's complicated.

Katherine: Like, bad complicated?

Alex: Well, sort of. I mean, he might have to go far away and we don't know when. It could be in five minutes, it could be never.

Katherine: Why?

Data: (comes back in carrying soda and a bag of cheese puffs.) Where should I put these?

Katherine: I'll take those. (Takes food from Data)

Alex: Who's coming this year?

Katherine: (dumps cheese puffs into bowl and puts soda cans into cooler)

The usual people. You, me, Jacob, Lola, Charles, Josh, Riley, Jackson, Sara, etc.

Alex: Out of all people, why Josh?

Katherine: He invited himself.

Alex: Typical Josh. Anyways, thanks for the party Katherine. Come on uh... Derek.

*screen blacks out until the party is almost over. The dark sky is visible through the windows. There is a considerable amount more guests and some are beginning to leave. Data is mingling with people and Alex is heading toward the snack table.*

Josh: (stepping in front of Alex) Hey Lexie. Can we talk?

Alex: (annoyed) Sure. What?

Josh: Alone?

Alex: No.

Josh: Please? I'll stop bothering you.

Alex: Fine.

(Alex and Josh walk up the stairs to the upstairs hallway with a railing that over looks the main living room.)

Alex: Is this alone enough? I doubt anyone can hear us over the music.

Josh: Yeah, this will do. Lexie… I just want to apologize.

Alex: Forget it. (Turns around to leave)

Josh: Wait! I'm fine with you being with Derek. I just wanted to make sure you knew that I don't completely hate you as much as I let on.

Alex: Maybe I don't either.

Josh: (leans in toward Alex to kiss her)

Data: (runs up stairs and punches Josh in the stomach)

Josh: (falls over on his back) Gah! Derek!

Alex: (grabs Data's arm and pulls him into a bedroom, closing and locking the door) What got into you?

Data: Anger I believe. It is surprisingly difficult to control.

Alex: Well, get it under control.

Data: Sorry. I didn't mean to—

Josh: (from outside the door) Lexie! Derek! (Bangs on door)

Alex: Go away!

Data: Alex—

Alex: I get it. Sorry I lost my temper.

Data: It's hard to control.

Alex: Somethings you just can't help. Like falling in love with you. (Alex kisses Data)

Data: Very true.

Alex: (smiles)

*screen blacks out until Alex and Data, some of the last guests, are leaving.*

Katherine: Thanks for coming guys.

Data: I enjoyed myself.

Katherine: good.

Alex: Thanks Katherine.

*back at Alex's apartment. Alex is laying in bed, and Data is laying on the couch.*

Alex: (rolls over in bed) Am I making too much noise?

Data: No. (Pause) Earlier at the party… I'm sorry for punching Josh.

Alex: Don't be. I was about to do it myself. He's such a jerk.

Data: Why don't you like him?

Alex: I used to like him. Then we… had a fight because… I… I don't want to talk about it.

Data: I am mostly human, but emotions still perplex me. For example, when you kissed me earlier…

Alex: Yes?

Data: It was… pleasant, but overwhelming.

Alex: That pretty much sums up life.

Data: I would like to do it again sometime.

Alex: (chuckles) Me too. (Pause) You and Tasha…

Data: Are a thing of the future.

*screen blacks out until next morning*

And this is where I stopped writing, realizing how many loopholes there were. I hope you enjoyed Data's little adventure. However, the original story plan was to make Alex fall for Data and then have Q dramatically whisk him back to the Enterprise and make it seem as no time had passed. The only proof that he had left the Enterprise being a Sherlock Holmes detective hat he was wearing, which was Alex's Christmas gift to him. The Enterprise crew never solves the mystery, as Data deleted the memory files. Years later, after the movie "Nemesis" takes place, two things are revealed. First of all, all of Data's files have all been transferred to B4, who is exactly how Data used to be. Second, Q has taken Alex and given her a place in society aboard the Enterprise. She has been waiting for the conflict in "Nemesis" to be able to restore Data's deleted memory files. (She is only able to restore them after "Nemesis" because the memories included all the Star Trek that they watched, which was everything TNG. If she restored them earlier, Data would know the future.) Data and Alex are then able to have a happily ever after of sorts.


End file.
